


Barely Passing College

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Dark!Steve, Dark!Tony, F/M, Professor!Tony, Professors, Rape, Spitroasting, dubcon, professor!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Being a good student isn't enough to pass college. You also have to do everything your professors say, and these ones are very demanding.





	Barely Passing College

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [ironlady1993](https://ironlady1993.tumblr.com/) ♥️
> 
> I remember telling someone on Ao3 that I may not write a Dark!Tony, well here it is. I did it.

"Well, this won't work, would it?" Tony Stark, the Head of the Department, asked as he slipped the report card towards you on the desk.  
  
The incredibly low GPA grade made your heart sink. You were aware that you were a good student and that you had performed well on almost all the exams, assignments and practicals throughout the semester. This was not right.  
  
This was fraudulence. A treacherous trap set by Professor Rogers and Stark themselves. All because you had rejected their advances and threatened to report them.  
  
Both Steve and Tony were not afraid of you. They knew that your word would mean nothing against theirs. They were both renowned Professors and Physicists in the university as well as in America. If they wished they could throw you out of the college and make sure that you didn't enter another ever again.  
  
"So," Steve's breath flushed over the nape of your neck.  
  
He collected the length of your hair and set them on your left shoulder, resting his chin on the other.  
  
"Are you ready to do the right thing now?"  
  
Your muscles tensed up as Steve slid his arm around your mid and pulled you into himself. The hardness poked at your back through his trousers. You looked at Tony, pleadingly. He seemed the more reasonable and less lust driven one out of the two at times.  
  
"Please, don't do this. Don't make me do this."  
  
"We are not making you do anything, honey," said Tony.  
  
He pushed himself out of his chair and circled around the desk to come to the front. He leaned at the edge with his hands stuffed in his pants' pockets and his gaze leering at your body through his shades.  
  
"You are free to accept these grades and, of course, be dismissed from the college. You are free to enjoy the happy life of a waitress, Miss (Y/n). No one is stopping you."  
  
Steve tightened his grip on you as if to emphasize that he was not going to let you go even if you decided to take a stand and walk out. He pressed soft kisses on your neck and jaw.  
  
"Don't make us wait any longer, Miss (y/n). I try to keep my cool, but I wouldn't guarantee any gentleness when I am impatient," Steve whispered in your ear.  
  
His hands ran like fire on your body, finding their way under your shirt and over your curves. You wanted to rip yourself out of his grip, kick him in the shins, but those were exactly the sort of actions that had landed you here in the first place, at the verge of failing your first semester at college.  
  
"Fine," you said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't act so grumpy, Miss (y/n). Some students here would give anything to be at your position. A good fuck with two hot professors in return for excellent grades. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Tony taunted as he loosened his tie.  
  
You glared at him. "Whoever said that you are hot," you mumbled.  
  
"Ah, Professor Rogers, we had almost forgotten that (y/n) here needed to be punished for that extremely rude attitude of hers."  
  
"Right," Steve said, his smile formed on your skin  
  
He removed himself from you and took a step back. You heard the click and rustling. Your fear was confirmed when you glanced over your shoulder to see him pull his belt out of the loops. He grinned at you as he wrapped the leather around his hand.  
  
You swallowed thickly.  
  
"Wait." You turned around with your hands raised in defence.  
  
You had not even come to terms with letting them use your body for their sexual pleasure, the aspect of getting whipped was entirely beyond you.  
  
"You- don't. You are not going to-."  
  
Steve flashed a nasty grin at you. He tapped the free end of the belt on his palm as he stalked towards you.  
  
"Oh yes, I am going to whip you. For all the chasing and waiting you have made me and Stark do," he said.  
  
You looked at him with horror. Words failed to escape you. For his every step forward you took one backward until you crashed against Tony. He held you by your arms, keeping you firmly planted on your feet.  
  
"It's alright, little pet. It's only going to be forty lashes. You can handle that," Tony said, softly.  
  
"For-forty? Why?"  
  
The quantity sounded way more than the capacity you could handle. You were afraid of even one lash.  
  
"Twenty for making me wait," Steve explained.  
  
He pointed at the man behind you. "Twenty for making Tony wait."  
  
Tony pressed himself on your behind, letting you feel his arousal against your butt. He puffed a breath through your hair.  
  
"Got to atone for being a bad little girl," he purred.  
  
You tried to wrench yourself out of his grasp, but his hands automatically locked around your hips. Both men were stronger than you, there was no chance of you overpowering them.  
  
"Please," you squeaked. "Not that."  
  
"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. This is just a taste of what's it's going to be like being our pet. You have to get used to it some time, better start now," Tony cooed to you.  
  
"Okay, that's enough with the warning, Tony. Bend her over now," Steve grunted with urgency.  
  
Steve's impatience and eagerness scared you, especially that hungry glint in his eyes.  
  
What followed next was you putting up a petty struggle against Tony's strength. Your arms thrashed and your legs kicked about as he spun you around and slammed you on his desk. The impact of the collision sent jitters through your skull.  
  
Tony held a hand to your head and the other at your hip to keep your pressed down. Though he weighed you down easily, you were still trying to squirm your way out of his grip.  
  
"Now, listen, Miss (Y/n). We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Steve and I have no qualms about roughing you up if need be. However, we won't be giving you any favours in return for making us do all the work. You can get fucked and fail afterwards too."  
  
Your body stopped it's futile flailing as all your focus became concentrated on the anxiety caused by his words. The fear of failing really was the biggest fear of all.  
  
"Or the easy way, we all get what we want. Just be submissive and obedient and you get to keep your seat in this college. Choose wisely," he advised.  
  
Tony maintained his pressure on you until he saw the flames dull in your eyes. You did not verbalize your compliance, but it was clear by the way your jaw clenched shut and your hands fell motionless on the wooden surface.  
  
He delivered a pat of approval on your butt, saying, "Good," before he pulled away.  
  
"All yours, Rogers," he said.  
  
The intense pounding of your heart echoed from your chest to your ears and temples. The paper of the report card, that was stuck under you, bit crudely at your tummy through your thin shirt. But you did nothing about it.  
  
Steve approached you from behind. He placed the belt on the table beside you and rested each hand on your butt cheeks. He grinded his bulge into your rear. You already felt dirtied.  
  
You wanted to get away from him, but your muscles seemed to have paralyzed due to the combination of their threats and Steve's unsubtle dry humping on your butt. His fingers took full liberty to grab and squeeze the cellulite between them before reaching up to hook themselves into the waistband of your jeans.  
  
"In the future I'd advise you to strictly stick to a skirt slash dress wardrobe. It'd save us time and you wouldn't feel bad about having your clothes ruined," he said.  
  
With that acting as some semblance of a warning, he tore the garment down the middle and pushed the it down to your thighs. Just enough to bare all your relevant body parts to him. Your gasp was unmatched by the sickening ripping noise that filled the room.  
  
It was tough to hold your will to move as Steve cupped your mound with his hand.  
  
"Look at that, she's wet," he told Tony.  
  
Your face burned red with shame.  
  
"She's ready to be our slut."  
  
Tony's laughter reached your ears from somewhere in the room. You tried to tilt your head to find him, but Steve caught your neck and gripped it tight enough to halt free rotation.  
  
"Eyes front, (y/n)," he ordered. "Don't move unless I say so."  
  
Your breath hitched as Steve hooked three fingers into the thin material of your panties and tore it off as unceremoniously as he had done with the jeans. The worry of how were you going to manage to leave this office without your clothes intact pinched you under the anticipation of your forthcoming sufferings.  
  
Steve kneaded your ass and spanked it. You produced a small gasp that made him chuckle.  
  
"This is going to sting a lot worse, Miss (y/n)," Steve said as he picked up the belt and rubbed the leather strap over your now reddening asscheek.  
  
Your nails scraped at the desk as Steve pulled the belt in the hair, his hand pressed down on your back to keep you pinned.  
  
"Keep a count, (y/n). And if you slip in between I'll have to start all over again," he warned.

The first lash surprised you even though you had braced yourself for it. The second one followed immediately after. You bit down on your lips to contain the squeals.

“Tch, Miss (y/n), I told you to count. Now I am going to start from one all over again, that’s twenty-two from my side,” he said. The pit in your stomach deepened, but you realised that dwelling in the misery was not helping you any further.

“Better count now.”

The word ‘one’ rang in the form of a pathetic whimper from your mouth. It was difficult to stabilise your voice through the mental and physical torture.

Your flesh seared as the leather belt landed on it again and again, producing a sharp sound that cut through the air. Tears had pooled around your face and you grabbed on to the edge of the desk to hold yourself. By the tenth lash your body shuddered uncontrollably, you did not think that you could take ten more from Steve and twenty more from Tony.

“Aw, pet. Breaking already?” A hand caressed your head. You did not know when Tony had come up in front of you.

You almost lost the count when you saw the phone in his other hand and the camera pointed closely at your face. Tony smirked at you as the realisation dawned on you.

“Wait,” you raised your head in alarm. “Twelve!” Steve was unstoppable.

“Don’t! Ah- th-teen.”

Steve laughed and Tony pushed your head back down.

“Don’t stress yourself, sweetheart. Focus on the task at hand,” Tony said.

The thoughts in your brain jumbled up even more as you began panicking about Tony recording your shameful predicament while dreading the remainder of your punishment. He went on consistently and uninterrupted in delivering the whippings to the end.

The skin on your butt was raw and burning and to add to it, Steve gave it an insensitive spank.

“Get this in, Tony. Her ass looks so beautiful this way, wouldn’t want to miss it,” Steve called the other man.

The red reached from your ass to your face as Tony walked over to take in the view of your exposed nether regions in the most humiliating position. Steve even did so much as to kick your legs apart.

“Don’t forget to take a shot of her dripping pussy,” he said.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed as he touched your sensitive skin with a hand and spread your cheeks apart. “I’m extremely tempted to skip over the punishment and just take her right now.”

“Can do. I don’t feel like I can control myself any longer. I don’t want to cum in my trousers this time,” Steve answered.

Before you could verbalise a protest, you were pulled off the desk and dumped in between the men. The jeans caught between your calves made you stumble and fall on Tony’s chest He held you without hesitation and pressed your front against himself, making sure that your breasts got mushed.

“I call dibs on her pussy,” Tony told Steve, who was busy keeping the belt aside and undoing his trousers.

Steve groaned with annoyance. “Oh, come on, that’s not fair!”

“Don’t be so disappointed, Professor Rogers.” Tony flipped you around so that you faced Steve and his erection that he stroked steadily to your sight. A hand grabbed your jaw and squeezed hard enough to open your mouth and make your lips pout in the blond’s direction. “I’m sure that our pet can take care of you with that sweet mouth of hers.”

Though you had agreed to give in to them, you were highly nauseated by their sexual conversation that regarded you as their sex doll. Steve approaching you with his cock in one hand made it realer than it had been to start with.

Tony’s hand reached behind to undo his pants as Steve took a hold of your chin and tilted your neck upwards. You gazed momentarily into each other’s eyes, the hunger and lust in his contrasted with the tears and reluctance in yours. He leaned towards you to latch his mouth to yours, devouring you in a hot and rough kiss.

Steve’s palms snaked down to your chest and without a warning he tore off your shirt and pulled down your bra. He had no consideration about how you were going to manage making it back home like that. Two different hands cupped each of your breasts and kneaded them like dough. You moaned into Steve’s mouth as you felt Tony etching hickies onto your neck and shoulder, his beard tickled you.

The men trapped you between their bodies, walls of heavy muscle squeezed your small self from both sides. A cock rubbed on your belly while another slipped and humped through your folds. The combined attention of both attractive, accomplished, yet deviant men was more than overwhelming.

Steve guided your hands down to his erect length and wrapped your fingers around himself. He directed your motions to jerk himself off through you. Precum painted on your stomach.

Soon you felt your entrance being stretched around the head of Tony’s manhood. He filled you whole in one swift thrust, meeting your cervix with a harsh hit. His pelvis slapped on your bruised buttcheeks and elicited a scream that Steve swallowed. He detached his lips from yours and panted over your face.

“Take daddy’s cock like a good girl,” he whispered in your ear.

Tony remained sheathed inside you, savouring the way your heat clenched his girth. Steve took a step back to create some distance between you and him, only so that it could be filled by the horizontal alignment of your upper body. You had no control in the way Tony pushed on your back and forced you to bend down until your face was level with Steve’s phallus.

Though you were questioning your ability to handle both the men at once, you were aware that it would not matter at all to them. They were keen on using your body for their desires and you had to let them if you wanted to pass college.

“Holy fuck, she feels so tight,” Tony moaned.

“I bet she does,” Steve replied as he tangled his fingers in your hair and brought his cock to your lips.

You had not intended to take him in your mouth, but Tony’s sudden in and out motion pushed you right over Steve’s dick. The latter hissed as your warm tongue swirled involuntarily around him.

“Yes, just like that, pet,” he encouraged you.

You were stuffed at both ends, a position you hadn’t been in before and neither of the men were too keen on making the experience any better for you. Nevertheless, Tony’s rough movements inside you stoked a fire in you that you did not even want to exist. Him flicking and pinching your clit brought you closer to an orgasm that you were trying to hold off.

Tony and Steve fucked into you as if you were a doll, a mere object made for their happiness. You bounced back and forth between them as either thrusted forward at their end. There was no sign of your autonomy to be found.

The air was filled with the obscene squelching sounds produced by your pussy and the gagging noise from your throat whenever Steve pushed too deep. And it seemed that he wanted to go as further as he could. He relished in your choking and admired the way your eyes popped, your face went red and you punched weakly at his thighs in a desperate attempt to get some oxygen.

“Keep doing that! She tightens up so good on me when you choke her,” Tony grunted.

He fucked you with a feverish pace, urging you to gag on Steve for his own pleasure. He had found the right angle to ram into you with that made you tremble and moan around Steve’s cock, the vibration making the latter groan as well. Your control on yourself became looser and looser as Tony continued his assault on your g-spot and clit.

“Slut is about to cum,” Steve half asked and observed.

“I’d tell her to beg for it, but it doesn’t look like that would be possible,” Tony commented.

Steve grazed his fingers through you scalp, pulling back the hair strands from your forehead to look into your glistening eyes.

“We can give our little pet a free one for the first time,” Steve said.

“Ah- yes,” Tony panted. “Savour these generous moments while they last, (y/n).”

You weren’t sure what was generous about it, but you did not have the time to think as your mind became cloudy from the forthcoming waves of pleasure and sin. For a few seconds you experienced bliss, the shame and fear forgotten, as the sparks shot through your veins. Their vulgar taunts eluded you as you squirted all over Tony.

Exhaustion captured you as soon as you rode down from the high. Your walls became too sensitive and each of Tony’s thrusts felt bruising. The energy drained from your body and the only reason you did not fall to the ground was because their cocks were stuck in you.

It seemed as though an eternity would pass by, but the men would not reach completion. A second orgasm had hit you and a third was on the way when Steve pushed himself into the depths of your throat and shot ropes of his seed down your oesophagus. Your instinct was to cough and vomit, but he gave you space for neither.

Even as Steve pulled away, you held on to his hips for dear life, to keep yourself steady as Tony pounded into you. He soon lost his rhythm and his cock twitched inside you to indicate that he was about to cum. A small conscious part of your brain reminded you that you were not on any contraceptives and you did not recall him ever putting on a condom.

“Not- inside,” you whispered in a weak voice made hoarse due to the throat fucking you had received from Steve.

“What’s that, slut?” Steve asked.

“Please, not- pull out,” you squeaked.

“Oh dear, she wants you to pull out, Tony.”

But Tony was too lost to pay attention to either of your words. As if cued by Steve’s last statement he buried himself to your hilt and unloaded his seed inside. Despair filled you as you felt the semen leak down your thighs.

“Oops,” Steve said.

“Bastard,” you cussed at him as you pulled yourself upright on wobbly legs.

Tony wrenched his hand in your hair and pulled your head into his chest. He rested his chin at the crook of your neck.

“Was that meant for me, pet?”

Your lips quivered and you felt at a loss of words. You did not want to dig another pit for yourself.

“Miss (y/n), isn’t all too happy about you cumming her, Professor Stark,” Steve told on you with delight.

“Is that so?” Tony asked.

“I-I wasn’t- you did not-“

“I know, sweetheart. It doesn’t matter,” Tony gave a blunt reply. He slid his free hand down to your thighs and cupped your mound with the whole of his palm. “We are your masters and this cunt belongs to us now. So, we will use it however we want. We’ll cum inside or outside, that’s our say. To hell with the protection, isn’t that right, Steve?”

Steve, as usual, was grinning sinisterly at you.

“It is. You must do whatever your daddies tell you to do,” he added.

“Is that understood, (y/n)?” Tony asked.

“Y-yes,” you answered meekly.

“Yes what?”

“Um- yes, sir- no- yes, master- daddy?”

Tony laughed into your ear, his grip on your hair loosened and his hand came to rest at your waist.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” he said before he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

Tony finally walked away from behind you and fixed his clothes. You would have covered yourself up with your clothes as well if they weren’t in shreds. Your jeans had to be pulled off your legs, the shirt off your arms, only the bra was intact enough to cover your breasts again. Sweat beaded on your forehead as you thought of how you were going to make it back to your dorm.

Steve surprised you by displaying a bit of humanity by offering you his jacket. He draped it over your shoulders, the hem reached to your knees. You were covered, but did not appear any more decent.

“I-I can’t go back like this,” you expressed.

“That’s alright. You won’t be going back tonight anyway,” Steve said.

“What?” Your eyes darted in question between him and Tony.

“We can’t make you back like that, Miss (y/n). Not at all,” Tony said as he buttoned up his blazer. “We’ll have your clothes picked up in the morning. Until then, you can spend the whole night with us.”

You felt spikes of dread and unease poke at your spine, but you were too tired and hopeless to protest. There was no use of it, though they could see the reluctance on your face.

Tony picked up your crumpled report card from the desk and shredded it into pieces in front of your eyes.

“Motivated enough now?” He asked you.

The answer did not matter.


End file.
